


Kisses

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullistair [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullistair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83





	Kisses

I love the feel of your mouth on mine, lips twisting, crushing, tongues dancing and caressing. Pink, plump, wet. Sweet, soft, hungry and hot, desperate and passionate. The way you press tender kisses on my scar, my hair, my neck, making my skin tingle with every brush, every pucker. When you’re laughing, eyes bright as you kiss me, I can feel the pull of your lips stretching up in the corners, the shuddering of your mirth through your chest as you hold me. It makes me laugh. My stomach and heart flutter with every gentle, every hard,  _every_ press of your lips. I love the taste of your body, of salt and cinnamon, sweet and bitter, of heat, and of home- I’ve kissed every inch of you, as you’ve kissed every inch of me, sharing warmth, sharing ourselves, and I love it. Most of all I love when you say you love me, spoken into my mouth, into me, so close I can breathe your breath, I can feel your heartbeat, feel mine shift to keep time with yours….   But not this time. This last, still kiss...

Yes, my Warden, my King, my Love.... it's your kisses I'll miss most of all - your kisses, warm no more.


End file.
